In DE 10 2011 006 327 A1, a braking system for motor vehicles is described. The braking system has a master brake cylinder having a stepped piston that, with a first active surface, limits a pressure space formed in the master brake cylinder, and with a second active surface limits a filling space situated before the pressure space. In a central bore of the stepped piston there is fashioned a valve configuration by which a hydraulic connection between the pressure space and the filling space is intended to be freely switchable in such a way that when a vehicle deceleration of about 0.3 g is achieved, a driver brakes into the master brake cylinder only with the first active surface. The pressure space and the filling space are hydraulically connected to a brake fluid reservoir/pressure medium container via bores. Moreover, a braking circuit can be hydraulically connected to the pressure space. In addition, the braking system of DE 10 2011 006 327 A1 is also intended to be capable of working together with a pneumatic, electrical, or electrohydraulic pressure provision unit in order to apply pressure to wheel brakes.